


Glass Bottles

by ohnovei



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Hugs, I'm trying here, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rantaro Has Abandomment Issues, Shuichi Is Always There For Him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnovei/pseuds/ohnovei
Summary: Rantaro Amami bottles up his feelings, Shuichi gets annoyed.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Glass Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> Note: They have been dating since the second year of high school and have been moved in together for like 3 years 
> 
> Haha idk man I don't feel like this is very good but I really want to add to the amasai community because we are all starving hgnnnn
> 
> I also keep meaning to write longer stories but they're always really short :(

“Are you even listening to me?” 

Shuichi demanded, obviously annoyed. His eyebrows were furrowed and his arms were crossed tightly across his chest. He was tense and frustrated. Rantaro just sighed and that seemed to provoke Shuichi more.

“You’re overreacting, Shuichi.” 

Rantaro responded calmly, but in fact, Rantaro was probably just as annoyed as Shuichi was.

“How?! How am I overreacting? Rantaro, I want to understand you and help you but I can’t do that when you keep closing yourself off-“

“I never asked for your help, Shuichi! You were the one who pushed about my sisters and my life! I was fine in high school but you took it upon yourself to push your way in!” 

“Because I wanted to help you! I know you didn’t ask but I wanted to! I wanted to make you feel like you had someone you could tell everything to and trust completely. If you don’t want my help anymore then maybe I should leave.” 

That caught Rantaro off guard. They had been together for so long, that breaking up didn’t even seem on the list of possibilities. They’ve been through a lot together but the threat of breaking up had really never come into play. Rantaro knew Shuichi suffered with loads of anxiety and he was very aware that Shuichi feared he was going to leave him but Rantaro had reassured him numerous times that that wouldn’t happen. Rantaro loved Shuichi a lot, it was hard to imagine a life without him.

He looked at the man standing in front of him for a minute before he broke eye contact with the other and stared at the floor. 

“Do- do you want to leave?” 

He asked Shuichi quietly. Shuichi was quiet for a few moments. 

“Of course I don’t.” 

Shuichi whispered. Rantaro barely heard him over his thoughts screaming at him not to cry. He’d always been told that men don’t cry and no matter what to suck it up. But multiple times in his life, those words had proven to be extremely hard to follow. It was terrifying to think of Shuichi leaving. He’d be all alone again. When Shuichi forced his way in, Rantaro hadn’t understood why he went through all of that effort but once he finally opened up to Shuichi about his sisters and his feelings, Shuichi promised to help and be there for him, he realized that was just the kind of person Shuichi was. He was an amazing person.  


He could now feel tears streaming down his face at a steady speed. Shuichi moved closer to the other male and wiped away his tears. Shuichi cradled his face and used his thumbs to wipe as many tears away as he could.

Rantaro wrapped his arms around Shuichi’s waist and pulled him closer. He buried his face in the crook of the shorter male’s neck and Shuichi rubbed his back soothingly. Rantaro’s tears eventually slowed but he stayed in that position until Shuichi pulled away. 

“I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry. I would never leave.” 

Rantaro nodded and took a deep breath. Surprisingly, he felt pretty good after that. He supposed crying every once in a while is healthy. If Rantaro was honest, it had been a few months since he cried. 

“...You don’t have to tell me all of your feelings, Rantaro, but you need to tell me somethings. I’m always willing to listen, just like how you’re always willing to listen to me.” 

Shuichi was probably the most beautiful person Rantaro has ever met. Not just his physical appearance, but his personality. He sounded so genuine and so safe. Rantaro thought he might cry again. 

“Sure, Shuichi. I’ll try to open up more, promise.”

Rantaro said, finally, giving Shuichi a weak smile. Shuichi seemed happy with that answer, as he stepped closer and locked his arms around Rantaro’s neck, burying his face in Rantaros shoulder. Rantaro returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around Shuichi’s upper back.

They relished the presence of each other, as they stood there locked in a tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Emmie for inspiring me to write and post :) Ily (also for being my half-editor haha)


End file.
